wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Godfrey (tactics)
Lord Godfrey is an undead former Gilnean noble and the last encounter in the Shadowfang Keep. Tactics summary * Heroic: AE the ghouls when summoned. Cursed Bullets has a 1.0 second cast time but interrupting it will save the healer a huge amount of mana, though if you have a decurser then the debuff can be removed, preventing the DOT portion of the damage. Pistol Barrage has an infinite height and infinite range and ignores walls, so everyone is best off staying close to Godfrey; when he starts casting Pistol Barrage, he'll turn to face the way he's going to shoot. Strafe out of the way, or run straight through him before he starts shooting. If the tank needs to get rid of Mortal Wound, they should run up the stairs during Pistol Barrage, then jump down when Godfrey chases them, to give Mortal Wound time to wear off. Abilities Regular Heroic *32px| Fires a constant barrage of bullets in a cone out from the caster. Any enemies within this area take 27000 Shadow damage every second they remain inside. Lasts 6 sec. [http://db.mmo-champion.com/s/93520/pistol-barrage/ Pistol Barrage] - : Fires a constant barrage of bullets in a cone out from the caster. Any enemies within this area take 27000 Shadow damage every second they remain inside. Lasts 6 sec. '(Similar to Mimiron's Laser Barrage)'' *32px| Summons one Bloodthirsty Ghoul nearby every 0.5 seconds for 3 sec. [http://db.mmo-champion.com/s/93707/summon-bloodthirsty-ghouls/ '''Summon Bloodthirsty Ghouls] - Summons one Bloodthirsty Ghoul nearby every 0.5 seconds for 3 sec. *32px| Shoots a random enemy target with cursed bullets, dealing 47500 to 52500 Shadow damage. In addition, the target will take increasing shadow damage over time for 15 sec. [http://db.mmo-champion.com/s/93761/cursed-bullets/ Cursed Bullets] - Shoots a random enemy target with cursed bullets, dealing 47500 to 52500 Shadow damage. In addition, the target will take increasing shadow damage over time for 15 sec. '(Can be interrupted 1 sec cast)'' *32px| Inflicts 1500 damage per second to an enemy and leaves it wounded, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 10% for 8 sec. [http://www.wowhead.com/spell=93771#used-by-npc/ '''Mortal Wound] - Inflicts 1500 damage per second to an enemy and leaves it wounded, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 10% for 8 sec. '(This ability targets the tank and will stack multiple times.)'' Objective of ;Normal mode Warlock quests: * for * for Hunter quests: * for * for His death is the objective of the storyline quests: * * Regular Strategy Just attack. Per today hardly worth even writing a tactic even if it has more or less the same abilities as in heroic. For good effect have your ranged attackers on the upper floor shooting quite weak abilities except for hunters who should attack with switching between serpent sting,arcane shot and focused shot as both serpent sting and arcane shot take a lot of focus and focused shot acts as a good focus replenisher and a good attack Heroic Strategy Note: As of 4.0.6, he directs his pistol barrage at a random player, and you can't hide from it by being "above" it on the top level. * Method 1: Tank on the lower floor, make a circle around him. Players should move away from pistol barrage, probably by running through him, alternatively by running to the side. Quickly AOE adds. * Method 2: Tank in the middle of the small staircase down from his starting pad, with ranged at the bottom of the stairs. When his summon ghouls cast is finishing, everyone (tank included) runs behind the wall to the right to LOS the pistol barrage. He is immobile during this, so he won't follow if you time it right. When his pistol barrage finishes, run back into position. Rinse repeat. This is an easy way to get the Bullet Time achieve. Be careful not to stand right up against the wall or use AOE through the wall, as he may pistol through it if you do. First he will cast 18pxSummon Bloodthirsty Ghouls. These ghouls have low health and should be nuked down with any forms of AoE spells your group has. He will re-summon these ghouls periodically, and they should be dealt with in the same manner. 18pxCursed Bullets is best interrupted. However, it has a VERY fast cast time ('''one second) and can be hard for a lot of people to successfully interrupt. If it is not interrupted, the next best thing is for the person it hits to be de-cursed. If your group has no de-curser, then your healer will have to heal through the damage. The damage seems to increase over the 15 seconds the debuff is on the target, so be prepared to use your big heals on them. If you have no de-curser and cannot reliably interrupt, it may be best to have a DPS switch to a healing spec and 2-heal for this boss. 18pxPistol Barrage is a conal attack that he will channel in a random direction around him. You must move away from whichever direction he chooses, as the damage is very heavy and will drain the healer's mana fast, assuming you survive. Height doesn't affect whether Pistol Barrage will hit you. It has infinite vertical range. Keep that in mind if the tank is attempting to platform-jump to avoid... 18pxMortal Wound, an ability which he uses periodically on his current target. This is best avoided by either tanking him near the stairs and running up them, then jumping off (or, even better, jumping from the entrance platform to his spawn platform), or by getting some distance during Pistol Barrage. You have a wonderful area to use to shake the debuff - use it. Alternatively, have a DPS with a taunt ability position themselves in a good taunting area to allow the tank's debuff to fade. Any group with most items 333 should be able to down this boss. If you have Heroism/Bloodlust/Time warp, then it is best to use this after the second wave of ghouls. Avoiding damage, as with any fight, is the key to winning. The boss doesn't hit that hard; however, his debuff and his abilities do allow him to do a lot of spike damage to the group. Loot Related achievements * * * * Quotes ;Aggro * * ;Death * Videos lMbCNko9iIc References External links Category:Independent undead Category:Bosses Category:Shadowfang Keep mobs